


Lost

by Keefrench



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Action, F/M, Romance, aventure
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keefrench/pseuds/Keefrench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tu ne te rappelles pas de ce que ça fait d'avoir 20 ans et de vivre sans conditions ?"<br/>Non ,pensa Bellamy, moi, dès qu'on a plongé dans le vide, j'ai su que c'était sans espoir.</p><p>Quand l'avion de Clarke s'échoue dans l'océan alors qu'elle se trouve aux côtés d'un chauffeur de taxi qu'elle a rencontré la veille, tout semble être désespéré.<br/>Mais c'est bien connu, quand il s'agit de survivre, les différents s'effacent et les forces s'unissent. Laissant place parfois à des rapprochement inattendus.<br/>( Malgré les apparences, ceci n'est pas qu'une histoire d'amour !)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Slt ! Je vous préviens dès maintenant ceci est ma première fanfiction. Je vous laisse le digérer ou le remarquer en lisant ce premier chapitre qui met ici les premiers personnages en scène. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à toutes et tous !**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

" _Quel effet ça a de tomber amoureux ? Demanda quelque part dans le parc une petite fille assise sur les genoux de son père._

_Cette dernière question prit l'homme au dépourvu, il s'arrêta un instant de jouer avec ses boucles blondes pour contempler sa fille. Et c'est en voyant son visage tout a fait sérieux qu'il comprit que cette question l'a démangeait déjà depuis longtemps. Il ferma alors les yeux réfléchissant à ses prochaines paroles._

_" Tomber amoureux c'est se rendre à la fois vulnérable et naïf, commença t'il, tu t'exposes à toutes sortes d'émotions, le bonheur, la tristesse, la joie, la jalousie, la haine... C'est comme ta palette de peinture, il y a la fois des couleurs chaleureuses, mais aussi froide. Ou comme les arcs en ciel, c'est un phénomène créé par le mélange des rayons de soleil et des gouttes de pluies."_

_"Je ne comprends pas." dit-elle tout en regardant son dessin en essayant de reproduire le lien avec le sujet._

_"L'amour est un chemin si tu veux..., reprit l'homme en baladant ses doigts sur la paume de la main de la jeune fille, il est souvent remplie d'embûches et d'illusions. Tu ne pourra pas accéder au bonheur sans t'exposer au malheur comme tu ne pourras pas avoir un arc en ciel sans de la pluie"_

_"Comme le bien et le mal" proposa t'elle._

_"Ou la haine et l'amour. Tu comprendras plus tard. Les contraires s'attirent. L'un ne peut exister sans l'autre. C'est comme ça que fonctionne l'amour. Nous sommes tous destinés à quelqu'un... comme des pièces de puzzle. Il y a une infime liste de combinaison mais une seule y correspond. L'une destinée à l'autre, vent contre marée..._

_"Mais quel effet ça donne ?"_

_"Aimer une personne c'est pouvoir lui faire pleinement confiance, pouvoir lui pardonner ses erreurs, ne le voir que pour ce qu'il est, oublié le passé pour profiter du présent et penser au futur..."_

_Il marqua une pause pour reprendre son souffle et repris aussitôt_

_"C'est pouvoir aimer inconditionnellement, indéfiniment. C'est franchir la frontière de la folie sans jamais avoir l'impression de se tromper, ne jamais à avoir penser à la fin parce qu'il n'y en aura jamais, avoir ce sentiment de puissance, d'éternité, de joie et de bonheur. C'est sourire sans aucune raison, rire avec le coeur, avoir cette sensation si bizarre et pourtant si agréable dans l'estomac, avoir l'impression de flotter et d''être intouchable. Ne plus à avoir penser pour agir, ton coeur le fera lui-même._

_Un jour tu rencontreras quelqu'un qui te fera cet effet et cette personne sera la plus chanceuse du monde crois-moi..."_

_ 14 ans plus tard... _

L'amour... Clarke en était toujours à là. C'était officiel, elle n'y comprenait vraiment rien. Pourtant elle y avait cru, ne serait-ce qu'une petite minute. Elle avait vraiment pensé que son petit-ami ne la quitterait jamais, qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Mais elle s'était trompée, comme d'habitude...

Elle avait du travailler une bonne partie de la nuit, pour aider une petite fille atteinte d'un cancer général. Mais il était trop tard, et elle le savait bien. Et pourtant elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui rendre régulièrement visite. Charlotte était devenue une figure de réconfort et de confidence, et vice-versa. Le temps lui était compté, et tout était une question de semaines avant qu'elle ne rende l'âme . Mais Clarke ne voulait pas y penser, pas maintenant.

Pourquoi tout était si difficile dans sa vie ? Elle n'avait pas le droit d'avoir de parents, elle n'avait pas le droit au bonheur, elle n'avait pas le droit à l'amour ! Mais que lui restait elle ? _Rien_. Se dit-elle. _Absolument rien_. Elle contemplai les yeux embués de larmes, le message affiché sur son téléphone qu'elle tenait d'une main tremblante.

"On ne peut plus continuer comme ça. Je ne te vois pas, tu ne me vois pas... Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que l'étincelle qui nous réunissait n'est plus présente. Quand je pensais à toi, tes cheveux, ta manière de rire ou de faire ta petite moue, je sentais mille et une émotion comme si c'était la plus belle chose qu'il me soit jamais arriver. Mais tout a changé, tu as changé, Clarke et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Alors je pense qu'on devrait s'arrêter là. Ça me fait aussi mal que toi mais je ne peux plus continuer comme ça. Je passerai chercher mes affaires demain matin, ne m'en veux pas Clarke. Tu auras toujours une place unique dans mon coeur."

 _Respire_ , Clarke, _Respire_. Il n'y avait pas moyen que ce lâche lui gâche sa journée. Elle prit son sac, avala la boule de bile qui s'était formée dans sa gorge et essuya ses yeux. Elle n'allait surement pas lui donner le plaisir de la voir faible, elle devait être forte, comme toujours...

Elle était encore habillée de la robe bouffante ,qu'elle avait portée pour Charlotte, sur le bord de la route à appeler un taxi. Mais aucun ne prenait la peine de s'arrêter. Jusqu'à qu'un passe et l'éclabousse en roulant sur la flaque d'eau à côté du trottoir. Définitivement cette soirée n'était pas la sienne. La pire date de l'humanité.

"Espèce d'Abruti !" s'emporta t'elle en faisant son chemin vers la voiture qui de toute évidence allait trop vite pour elle.

"Et on ose être taxi ! " Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent sur leurs passages mais elle s'en fichait. Qu'on l'a prenne pour une folle habillé en princesse... Elle s'en fichait encore plus. La situation ne pouvait pas être pire. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait avant que la voiture fasse demi-tour pour se retrouver à sa hauteur. Le conducteur ouvrit sa vitre passagère pour la contempler d'un sourire taquin.

"Une princesse aurait-elle besoin d'un prince charmant accompagné de son fidèle taxi pour la raccompagner chez elle" demanda t'il.

Clarke se mit à espérer que le noir de la nuit dissimulait le rouge d'embarras qui se répandait sur son visage. Mais au lieu de fuir, elle ouvrit la portière et rentra dans la voiture. Stupide fierté, se dit-elle.

"28ème arrondissement de l'Arche." dit-elle le plus fermement possible

"Ça roule" dit-il en enclenchant le petit boîtier qui comptait le nombre de kilomètre. Le trajet se passa dans le silence, Clarke préférait regarder le paysage par la fenêtre en ignorant les regards furtifs que lui lançait le chauffeur brun. Mais alors qu'ils s'approchaient de leurs destinations, ils passèrent à côté d'une voiture qui lui semblait bien trop familière.

"Arrêtez-vous juste là" demanda t'elle d'un ton ferme

"Mais ce n'est pas la destination demandée"

"Je sais. Ne partez pas." Sur ses mots elle sortit de la voiture et s'approcha de la plaque d'immatriculation de l'autre véhicule. C'était bien celle de son petit-ami ou plutôt de son ex petit-ami. Et c'est en regardant les alentours qu'elle se rendit compte que ce lieu ne lui était pas non plus étranger.

C'était le parking de l'immeuble où habitait sa meilleure amie : Raven. Les rouages se mirent à tournés vite dans sa tête, et une vague de fureur se répandit dans ses veines. Ce n'était pas possible, Finn n'aurait jamais fait cela. Mais en repensant à l'attitude de celui-ci ces derniers temps, il n'y avait rien de surprenant. _Stupide, idiote,naïve..._ se répéta-elle.

_Bip. Bip._

"Le compteur tourne, princesse !" cria le chauffeur.

Clarke se tourna vers lui et avec une colère étrangère retourna à ses côtés.

"Avez-vous un cric ?" lui demanda t'elle

"Quoi ?!" C'était pour le moins inattendu.

"Je vous demande si vous avez un cric..." répéta-elle

"O... Oui, bégaya t'il, dans le coffre"

"Bien..." Elle se dirigea à l'arrière du véhicule et s'empara de l'objet en question. Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers l'homme figé  
"Et ne m'appelez plus princesse !" dit-elle avant d'écraser l'outil contre le pare-brise qui vola en mille morceaux de verres. Comme ça faisait du bien, qu'il ne croyait pas s'en sortir, elle allait se venger.

Elle balança l'objet dans la voiture satisfaite avant de se glisser à l'intérieur en laissant échapper un sifflement.

"Cette fois on peut y aller" lui souffla t'elle

L'homme l'a contempla un instant dans un premier temps surpris puis ensuite amusé par la situation. Il sentit un sourire se former sur son visage et bientôt il se surprit à rire.

"C'est la première fois qu'on me l'a fait celle-là" dit-il à bout de souffle. "Je pourrais vous dénoncer à la police vous savez..."

Elle prit un air renfrogné

"Mais vous ne le feriez pas. Et puis arrêtez de me vouvoyez, je ne suis pas si vieille que ça"

"Si tu le dis Princesse."

"Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça !"

"Et si tu me disais qu'est ce qu'à plutôt fait cette voiture pour mériter un tel sort." lui demanda t'il d'un ton neutre.

"C'est celle de mon ex petit-ami" dit-elle en contemplant la ville éclairée.

Le jeune homme lança un coup d'oeil au cric à l'arrière d'un air pensif "Il a rompu avec toi ?"

"C'est ça"

"En même temps... Je comprends pourquoi " commença t'il en jetant un oeil à son visage avant de s'en détacher immédiatement

"Je te demande pardon ?" demanda t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

"Qui voudrait sortir avec une fille susceptible de détruire ton pare-brise ?" Dit-il en jetant un dernier coup d'oeil au véhicule plus ou moins endommagé.

"Et qui voudrait sortir avec un homme comme toi ? C'est vrai... tu es..."

Elle essaya de trouver une remarque à lui faire. Mais en regardant son visage bronzé, ses petites tâches de rousseurs et son regard profond, toute sa détermination partit aussi vite qu'elle avait surgit. Et elle se trouva à bégayer de nombreuses tentatives.

"Un idiot, voilà ce que tu es." balbutia -elle.

"C'est tout ce que tu as princesse ?" rie t'il

"La ferme, vraiment la ferme"

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence tandis que le chauffeur riait lui-même.

Les lumières dans la ville se reflétaient dans les yeux de la jeune femme et le chauffeur à côté ne pouvait s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire. Elle était plutôt mignonne dans sa robe de princesse.

"Mais c'est ici ma destination ?" s'exclama-t'elle en se retournant vers lui alors qu'ils passèrent à côté d'un grand immeuble éclairé par les faibles lampadaires dans la rue.

"Je sais" répondit-il d'un ton las. "Je fais juste un petit détour."

"Quoi mais..."

"Ça ne va pas être long." l'a rassura t'il en la coupant en plein milieu de sa phrase.

"Tu ne vas pas me retenir dans cette voiture tout de même ?" demanda Clarke avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

"Si pourquoi ?" dit-il d'un ton léger.

Elle souffla fort en guise de réponse et se pencha un peu plus, elle posa ses pieds sur le tableau de bord sous ses yeux ahuris.

"Mais qu'est ce que tu penses faire là ?"

"Ça ne se voit donc pas ? Je me mets à l'aise."

"Hors de question ! Vire tes pieds trempés du bord" lui ordonna t'il d'une voix bourru. Personne n'avait le droit d'abîmer sa voiture, il détestait devoir l'a nettoyer après le travail. Il terminait déjà trop tard...

"Sinon quoi ?" le mit-elle au défi.

"Je le ferais moi-même" dit-il lentement pour adopter un ton autoritaire.

Elle haussa les sourcils en signe de défiance.

"J'y crois pas un mot"

Quelle plaie cette fille. Hargneuse, intimidante, insupportable et vraiment mignonne... Ça lui plaisait. Ressaisis-toi. Ressaisis-toi se répéta t'il en resserrant sa prise sur son volant faisant blanchir ses doigts.

Il fut soulagé quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette au bord de la rue. Il se gara à côté et l'a laissa entrer.

"Je m'attendais à aller te chercher à l'intérieur" lui lança-il en balançant sa tête vers la maison bruyante.

"Et me faire humilier devant tous mes amis ? Hors de question" La fille brune se glissa à l'intérieur bruyamment et saisit l'outil qui y avait été placé négligemment. "Pourquoi tu as sortis le cric ?"

"POUR rien !" répondirent Clarke et le jeune homme simultanément.

"Okkk " dit-elle en leur lançant des regards interrogatifs en particulier vers la jeune fille.

"Et qui es-tu toi ?" repris t'elle

"Un cliente qui aimerait pouvoir rentrer chez elle sans avoir à payer plus de 100 dollars pour un trajet de 10 kilomètres." soupira Clarke.

La jeune fille à l'arrière sourit et posa un main sur son épaule.

"Tu me plais toi !"

Le trajet continua ainsi et Clarke finit par arriver chez elle.

"C'était un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi !" lui cria le chauffeur.

"60 dollars pour un trajet de 10 kilomètres est du vol ! JE vais porter plainte."

"Je te mets au défi, princesse !"

"Je suis sérieuse"

"Oui, oui ! Peut-être allons-nous nous rencontrer à nouveau ?" lui cria t'il avant de partir.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Comme je le disais précedemment, cette histoire est ma première fanfiction. Alors s'il vous plaît ne soyez pas trop dur... hein... Je plaisante, si vous avez des commentaires à faire n'hésitez pas (qu'elles soient positives ou pas du moment que ce soit constructif !) ou si j'ai fais des erreurs, des fautes (parce que je ne suis pas parfaite non plus...). Le deuxième chapitre est déjà plublié parce que celui-ci n'est qu'un prologue, en quelques sortes, donc pour ceux à qui ça plaît la suite, plus longue et plus active est déjà postée ! En tout cas je vous dis à bientôt j'espère ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Cc ! Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont eu le courage de lire la suite ;) J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos espérances et je vous donne rendez-vous en bas ! Bonne lecture à toutes et tous !**

_ _____________________________________________________________________________________________________ _

 

_ Flash-back : _

_"Clarke ?"_

_Le docteur haussa un sourcil et posa la pointe de son stylo sur son bloc-notes. Laissant le papier boire la petite tâche de liquide bleu qui s'élargissait peu à peu sur le fond blanc. C'était exactement ce que ressentait la jeune fille en se remémorant ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers mois, elle rouvrait des cicatrices qui comme à l'image de l'encre coulant sur la feuille, saignaient._

_"Voulez-vous que nous nous arrêtions ici ?"_

_Elle fit "Oui" de la tête et essuya vivement plusieurs larmes qui commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Un goût amer se répandit dans sa bouche et Clarke n'arrivait à définir si cela était dû à la honte ,à la colère ou tout simplement à la tristesse. La vérité devait sortir, mais aujourd'hui était peut-être encore trop tôt._

_"Clarke, reprit-il d'une voix parfaitement neutre, parler vous ferais le plus grand bien"_

_Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air pour ne pas succomber au sanglot qui menaçait de faire secouer son corps entier et parla d'une voix instable :_

_"Je pensais que mes parents étaient des gens... Clarke marqua une pause, réfléchissant à ses prochaines paroles,comme si elles avaient et avaient toujours eu un pouvoir de vie et de mort sur elle. Des gens biens..."_

_Encore une fois l'air se mit à être indispensable pour ne pas flancher._

_"Je pense qu'ils l'étaient mais un jour j'ai découvert quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais dû découvrir et..." sa voix se brisa._

_" Et quoi ?"_

_"C'est de ma faute..." Un sanglot finit par l'interrompre et elle s'obligea à fermer très fort ses paupières pour refouler ses larmes._

_"Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas" Elle s'apprêta à se lever quand le médecin l'a retint par le poignet._

_"Je ne peux pas vous obliger à parler de quelque chose que vous ne voulez partager. Mais je peux du moins vous conseillez."_

_Ce dernier mot capta l'intention de la jeune fille. Une petite étincelle d'espoir naquis dans ses yeux bleus, un conseil... Au point où elle en était, elle pouvait prendre tout ce qu'on lui proposait. Tout ce qui ne consistait pas à rester assise enfermée dans une salle à revivre des moments qu'elle ne voulait qu'oublier._

_"Oubliez tout puis rebatissez votre monde. Rencontrez de nouvelles personnes, tombez amoureuse..."_

_"Ces choses là ne sont pas pour des gens comme moi, docteur"_

_"Alors partez. dit-il. Voyagez, déménagez, refaites votre vie. Rencontrez, aimez, perdez puis oubliez et recommencez."_

_Rencontrer. Aimer. Perdre. Oublier. Recommencer. Ces mots ne cessaient de tourmenter son esprit._

_Fin du Flash-Back_ _._

_Oublie-le, oublie-les tous._ se répéta Clarke. Si elle avait bien appris une chose dans sa vie, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait que compter sur elle-même. Depuis le temps elle devait le savoir.

Il n'a fallu exactement que 8 minutes et 46 secondes à Clarke pour se débarrasser de la totalité des affaires de Spacewalker. Le passé est le passé, se disait-elle. Et Finn en faisait désormais partit, il fallait qu'elle se fasse une raison. Elle n'était tout simplement pas faite pour l'amour.

Il faut que je parte loin d'ici, se répéta-elle sans cesse en remplissant son petit sac de voyage. Mais ses mains engourdis et moites semblaient réticentes à suivre le mouvement. Ses yeux ne cessaient de piqués de larmes qui menaçaient de tombées. Non, non tu ne vas pas pleurer. Pas pour lui.

Elle était de toute évidence rester trop longtemps, elle aurais dû partir dès le moment où elle avait commencé à s'attacher aux gens. C'était son mode de fonctionnement, ne pas ressentir. Mais elle l'avait fait pourtant, à ses risque et périls.

Elle attacha ses cheveux et jeta avec négligence le carton comportant les plusieurs affaires de son désormais ex-petit ami, devant sa porte d'entrée. Puis elle partit sans un regard en arrière. Le passé est le passé.

"L'embarquement du vol A228 est prêt à embarqué"

 _Et merde !_ Clarke se mit à courir à toutes jambes dans l'aéroport quitte à bousculer quelques passants sur son chemin pour rejoindre le portique d'entrée. Eviter les pieds, sauter par-dessus les valises, qui aurait cru que l'aéroport était devenu un entraînement sportif ?

Après plusieurs minutes à essayer de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule, elle réussit enfin à atteindre sa destination. Elle tendit son billet avec soulagement à l'hôtesse qui se contenta de la contempler de la tête au pied avec un sourire hypocrite. Dieux... Comme elle pouvait détester ces personnes là. Elle détourna les yeux et releva haut la tête tout en évitant soigneusement le regard de la femme en face d'elle. Elle continua droit son chemin jusqu'à qu'elle se retrouve devant son siège où elle s'assit sans ménagement.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

10:35. Mais bon dieu ! Que faisait-elle ?

Bellamy trépignait d'impatience, ne cessant de taper du pied sur place. Le temps s'écoulait trop vite et si Octavia ne se dépêchait pas d'arriver, ils rateraient leurs vols.

Enfin, la jeune fille arriva en courant équipé d'un gros sac de voyage.

"Je t'avais dis de prendre le stricte nécessaire !" la sermonna t'il en lui prenant la valise des mains.

"Mais c'est le stricte nécessaire !" s'exclama t'elle en le rejoignant à grande foulée.

Il s'arrêta pour lui faire face et lui montra son sac à lui.

"Je suis désolé mais ça c'est le nécessaire." dit-il

"Tu m'as dis de prendre ce qui m'étais indispensable."

"Ne viens pas me prendre des affaires alors..."

"Ça ne risque pas !"

Ils tendirent leurs billets à l'hôtesse qui adressa à Bellamy un grand sourire remplit de sous-entendus. Elle lui tendit une carte avec un numéro inscrit dessus.

"A l'occasion" lui dit-elle.

"Ça ira, merci" répondit Octavia à sa place en entrainant son frère par le bras. "Oh ! Vous êtes en couple ?" demanda la jeune femme dans une dernière tentative.

"Oui c'est ça" cria t'elle en retour sans donner l'occasion à Bellamy de répondre quoique ce soit.

"Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?" lui demanda-t'il

"Parce que je n'ai pas envie qu'une hôtesse de l'air se rajoute à ta liste de conquête." dit-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes. Il prit l'air blessé en riant tandis qu'Octavia traça son chemin vers les plusieurs rangées de fauteuils.

Alors qu'elle s'arrêta au numéro de son siège, Bellamy continua son chemin dans l'engin.

"A tout à l'heure grand frère !" lui lança t'elle.

"Tu n'auras pas trop peur sans moi ?" l'a nargua t'il.

"Non merci, ça ira. Le jeune homme à côté de moi semble assez charmant." dit-elle en désignant l'homme à peau mate assis sur la place jumelle à la sienne.

Sa réponse répondit à toutes ses espérances. Son frère fronça les sourcils dans la confusion et se mit à chercher du regard la personne concernée "Quel jeune ho..."

"Aller Bellamy, va rejoindre ta place. Je sais me débrouiller seule !" lui souffla t'elle en roulant des yeux.

Il resta un instant debout à chercher des détails sur l'homme en question avant de se résigner et de se retourner à la recherche de son siège.

A67. A68. A69. A70.

Ça y est il y était. Il jeta sans ménagement son petit sac dans le compartiment à bagages et s'installa confortablement sur son fauteuil. C'est alors que son regard rencontra celui de la personne assise à côté de lui. Ses yeux glissèrent vers le reflet blond de ses cheveux, pour remonter et retomber sous l'emprise de cette couleur si fraîche, si belle, si hypnotisante. Cette teinte bleue dégageant un caractère fort qui lui rappelait vaguement celui de quelqu'un. Attendez... Ça ne pouvait pas être...

"Princesse ?" s'exclama t'il.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ce n'était pas possible. La poisse s'acharnait vraiment sur elle ! Clarke commençait sérieusement à l'a soupçonner de lui coller à la peau. Qu'elles étaient les probabilités qu'elle se retrouve dans le même avion, pour le même vol, avec le pire chauffeur de taxi de New York ?Dès qu'elle croisa son regard, son coeur se figea. C'était vraiment lui, ce sourire taquin Et bien qu'il n'y avait pas de sentiment derrière tout cela, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait pire compagnie que celle d'un jeune homme plutôt mignon.

"J'ai un prénom tu sais ?" lui dit-elle en détournant le regard. Elle l'entendit renifler à sa réponse

"Il faudrait donc d'abord que tu me le donnes, tu ne pense pas ?" Et merde ! Il avait raison !

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre quand une petite voix dans son esprit l'arrêta. Oublier, recommencer... Elle secoua la tête et se ravisa de dire quoique ce soit à propos de son identité, ça valait mieux pour eux deux. Elle lui répondit alors :

" Pourquoi devrais-je te le dire ?"

"Parce que je ne t'ai pas dénoncé à la police ?" répondit-il simplement.

"Hum-hum " Acquiesça t'elle en saisissant un magazine féminin et commença à le feuilleter.

"A propos, tu as toujours une dent contre le propriétaire de la pauvre petite voiture ?" rit-il

" Ce n'est pas une dent que j'ai, mais une mâchoire." Répondit-elle vaguement en continuant l'étude de la revue.

"Le genre de mâchoire qui mord ?"

"Non celle qui sautille sur place..."

" La princesse aurait-elle trouvée l'humour ?"

" Hum-hum" dit-elle toujours dans son magazine.

"Tu étais plus bavarde dans la voiture..." Admit-il en soupirant.

"Et toi, moins chiant..."

"Madame et monsieur, veuillez attacher votre ceinture et prendre connaissance des mesures de sécurité à prendre qui sont inscrites sur votre tableau de bord ainsi que celle que notre équipage vous montreront." les interrompit la voix du chef de bord à travers les interphones.

Mais oui, bien sûr c'était connu... Un gilet de sauvetage pourrait lui sauver la vie, si l'avion venait à s'écraser. Elle soupira et s'enfouit encore plus dans son fauteuil, elle remarqua du coin de l'oeil son voisin faire de même.

"Ça va être long" commenta t'il.

Très long, pensa Clarke.

Quelques minutes passèrent quand l'avion était fin prêt à décoller. Les turbines se mirent à tournées et faire vibrer l'engin, tandis qu'ils commencèrent à avancer doucement. Le jeune homme s'accrocha aux côtés de son siège mine de rien. Un geste qui ne passa inaperçu à Clarke.

"Nerveux ?" lui demanda t'elle en haussant un sourcil.

"Non pas du tout..." répondit-il d'une voix un peu trop aigu.

Clarke sourit triomphalement, enfin un point faible.

"On a a peur de l'avion monsieur le chauffeur de taxi ?" le nargua t'elle.

"Non ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça..." dit-il en laissant échapper un discret tressaillement à la soudaine accélération de l'appareil. Ils étaient maintenant collés à leurs sièges.

"Etant donné qu'on va voler à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres en l'air..." Elle haussa la voix pour couvrir le son du réacteur.

"C'est bon. J'en ai assez entendu. Tu ne m'aides pas là !"

"Il me semblait"

"Pour une fois que nous sommes d'accord sur un point !" cria t'il à son tour.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

C'était officiel. Bellamy détestait l'avion, c'était une véritable torture. Mais il fallait l'avouer, il y avait pire compagnie. La jeune fille assise à côté de lui, semblait au contraire, adoré le vol. Et son plaisir était devenu en quelque sorte contagieux, il s'arrêta de penser et se contenta de regarder sa voisine qui venait de s'abandonner au sommeil. Ses paupières se fermèrent plusieurs minutes alors que sa tête semblait peu à peu plier sous le poids de l'épuisement. Il se surprit à penser à la sensation de l'avoir sur son épaule. Il fronça les sourcils, et secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de cette stupide pensée.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent jusqu'à ce que lui aussi succombe au sommeil.

Mais il y a certaines fatalités dans la vie, qui font que l'humain ne peut pas tout contrôler. On se réveil tous les matins s'en nous rendre compte de la chance que nous avons. A 6:30, on se réveil on grogne, on se prend la porte de notre chambre, puis on grogne encore plus. D'autres vont appuyer sur le réveil, comme une minorité vont le jeter sur le mur d'en face. Pourtant on ose dire que le monde appartient à ceux qui se lève tôt.

D'autres se réveillent, laissent leurs larmes coulées, heureux d'être encore en vie, une journée de plus, 24 heures de répit. Pourtant ce n'en ai que 24, mais tout paraît si court.

On prend notre douche, notre petit-déjeuner, on hésite entre le t-shirt noir et la chemise blanche, la veste classe ou le blouson hyper stylé que vous avez acheté la veille dans le petit magasin en face de chez vous. Vous finissez par prendre votre sac de cours, vos clés puis vous ouvrez la porte de chez vous, sans vous doutez une seule seconde que peut-être sera t'il la dernière fois que vous le ferez.

Aller savoir si cela faisait partit de leurs destins ce jour-là.

Un craquement assourdissant retentit et instinctivement Clarke saisit la main de Bellamy qui se réveilla en sursaut. Il parut un instant dérouté et ses yeux se posèrent directement sur sa main sur la sienne. Il releva son regard pour rencontrer le sien et une question silencieuse se posa entre les deux. Que venait t'il de se passer ?

Et comme réponse les secousses redoublèrent d'intensités, laissant place à un bourdonnement incessant inquiétant. Un silence de mort régnait dans l'appareil, seulement quelques chuchotements pouvaient se faire entendre de temps à autre. Ils attendaient tous que ça se passe, ça allait bien se terminer à un moment donné, tout allait bien se passer, n'est ce pas ?

Mais le destin est le destin, ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

L'engin bascula une nouvelle fois, et une sensation de chute se fit dans un sifflement perçant. Une explosion retentit, et lorsque Clarke regarda à travers la petite fenêtre, elle découvrit avec horreur des flammes surgissantes des ailes de l'engin et des débris de tôles fondues volantes dans l'air.

Elle resta assise, figée toujours la main dans celle de son voisin qui l'a serra en retour. Elle ferma les yeux en écoutant le bourdonnement monté en puissance, jusqu'à qu'il se métamorphose en cri déchirant qui fit exploser toutes les vitres. A contre coeur elle lâcha aussitôt la main du jeune homme pour se protéger le visage de ses deux bras, tout en essayant d'ignorer la sensation de brûlure qui commençait à mordre sa nuque.

Le toit de l'engin se déchira comme une vulgaire feuille de papier dans un bruit assourdissant, et un violent choc s'ensuivie. Ils se retrouvèrent ballotés sur leurs sièges comme des poupées sans vie.

Le reste du cauchemar continua ainsi et tout se passa extrêmement vite.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne va pas faire mal" lui dit le garçon à côté.

Clarke frissonna au contact chaud de la main du jeune homme sur son bras. Elle avait envie de lui demander ce qu'il en savait, mais elle se contenta de le regarder et de répondre à une question à laquelle elle n'avait pas encore répondu.

"Clarke ! Je m'appelle Clarke."

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il ignore complètement cette information mais au contraire il ouvrit les yeux et contracta ses lèvres laissant apparaître un demi-sourire.

"Et moi Bellamy. Bellamy Blake." répondit-il.

Elle hocha la tête et replia ses paupières. A bientôt papa et maman. A très bientôt...

Tout semblait se mouvoir à la perfection, leurs mouvements, leurs cris, leurs pleurs, le silence puis le noir, l'obscurité, et le néant totale...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère vraiment que vous l'avez aimé... En tant cas j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous pourrez me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Donc merci beaucoup ! Et à bientôt j'espère ;)**


End file.
